


End of line

by suoye



Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 警告：性格扭曲的臣+斯德哥爾摩症隆(Stockholmsyndrome)軍隊的東西與戰爭的東西都是鬼扯，演唱會前的世界觀和軍裝OMI帥的我必須寫篇文章，所以才有這麼扭曲的故事…





	1. 前篇

三代目是城市裡僅存的一間歌舞餐廳，有錢人多半已經遠渡到國外，留在的人除了無處可去的人民之外，就只剩休整輪調的軍隊，休假的軍人們一有空閒就會往三代目跑。

傳聞駐唱的今市隆二是城市男女都夢想能獨占的對象，身為有錢的富家子弟，一位退役的軍官，成為頗具盛名名的舞廳歌手。

今市是在戰爭初期參軍的，身分背景讓他起始的官階就是士官長，但對於他來說打仗不分貧富。傳言他永遠是領著隊伍在最前面，只可惜不幸被砍傷腿部，無法施力背負重型槍械，最終沒能通過傷兵的軍隊體檢，直接被退役。

然而戰爭並沒有因為士兵們揮灑的血與犧牲的性命結束，才和平兩年，戰事與紛爭再度重演。距離那短暫的和平已經六年，剛入軍隊的登坂從士兵、士官長到軍官，到現在成為中校。他本人並不在意得到的軍銜，畢竟那是他在一場又一場的戰役中獲得的，一個金色的飾品根本不能與他失去的所有兄弟相比。

他是這座城市最後的防線，他很清楚最後的一戰會在這裡，也許半年後他所住的房間化成粉末，隔壁仍在熟睡的士兵全部死絕，街道也不復存在。身為城中領導人的自己被抓去斬首示眾，逼出剩餘的殘黨，捻熄人民最後的反抗，然後城裡不再有任何活口。

「中校！大夥要去三代目，您也一起來吧！」金髮的大男孩撞開門，一身濃烈的酒氣，明顯已經喝下不少。

剛踏入房內笑哈哈的男孩被屋內濃郁煙味燻的直咳嗽，在長官不悅的視線下打開窗戶，不怕死的拉住他鬱悶的長官「走吧！你不會後悔的！」

被熱情的下屬拉起身，登坂拿這個熱情的小軍官沒輒，反正已經是最後了。

仍燈火通明的三代目裡外都充滿歡笑，悠揚的音樂與人們的歡笑聲彷彿沒有戰爭的干擾，彷彿另一個世界。一個女人撞進他的懷裡，官階再高都得讓對象背負可能守寡的壓力，很難談上一場真正的感情，這個女人很像他曾交往過的女孩，但不一樣，那個女孩在鎮上被飛彈炸毀時與上百位村名一起離開了…

反正只是貪一時的歡快。

登坂順從的讓陌生的女人牽著他往裡面走，握著他的手濕濕黏黏的，脈搏因為興奮而加快。絕望與放縱讓這些沒有對象的女人癲狂，把到一名高階軍人就熱情的想邀人上床。

對於一邊走一邊趁勢撫摸他腰部與腿跟的女人有些不齒，但又有些貪戀對方準確抓到能挑逗男人的位置的精湛技巧。他能體諒這些放縱人的心態，可是他…不想要。

將女人從他身邊趕走後，他踏進三代目，才剛進門，裡面充斥著一道明亮圓潤的歌聲，還沒找到聲音的來處，他的肩頸隨即被另一個人環繞。

對方的味道很好，像是一朵高貴的香水百合洗去他身上沾染的悲傷與墮落，那讓他鼻子癢的俗豔氣味被高級的香水取代，他反射性摟上對方的腰部，見到那個男人。

那一瞬間他就猜到懷裡的人是今市隆二，對方一邊唱著歌一邊色情的從他的腹部撫摸到胸膛，引人犯罪的唇逼近他的，但又惱人的離開繼續唱歌。

登坂見今市要離去，加重摟住腰部的力道，讓他無法在去勾引下一個男人或女人。今市看起來有點吃驚，但那閃亮的雙眼隨即釋放出比笑容更加耀眼的邀請，登坂輕輕吻上今市的眉心。

今市隆二看上有點困惑，不過並不妨礙他將中校推倒坐上椅子，輕鬆坐上大腿繼續唱完一首歌。

周圍士兵與人民的起鬨聲幾乎快壓過今市的歌聲，但登坂沒注意，心臟跳的飛快，他的眼睛也無法從男人身上移開。

好漂亮。

今市隆二對於登坂的裡驚艷的眼神習以為常，唱完一曲之後拉著他往房間走，意思明顯眼不過。

當晚他們在樓上的房間做上好幾次，登坂沒有細數，他的注意力在對方誘人的身體上，如同沾上蜜般甜美的唇，纖細的頸部，美麗的背脊，扭起來讓人可以直接高潮的腰部，還有那對擁有戰爭痕跡的腿。

他親吻今市的疤痕，橫跨兩隻小腿的刀痕阻斷部分神經，讓他的下盤再也無法支撐重物。那裡比他無暇的上半身還美，因為與自己背負同樣的經歷的痕跡是在腿上，今市隆二不像蝴蝶在空中飛舞，而是停在他的肩膀觸手可及。

今市笑著說他該舔的不是那裏，背對他敞開自己，露出他剛享用過的地方，讓登坂硬的要發瘋，除了撲上去外沒有一點理智。

登坂愛上了今市，很俗套的一見鍾情。他沒有失去理智的天天報到，但一周一次也等同於宣告全城，今市是他們長官的。

今市很喜歡他，但也僅止於喜歡，就像在三代目工作的每個人一樣，最多只停在喜歡階段。鼓勵著對方回來繼續與自己發展，不用投入更多，也不讓對方付出太多。

很狡猾，也很貼心。

登坂卻不滿足，他要的遠遠不夠。

戰場轉移很快，才兩個月前線就已經在城外不遠處。

登坂知道城裡的士兵不夠抵禦人數多出好幾倍的敵人，大部分的將士與城裡的軍備都被調去支援在東方戰線的兩位將軍，也不知道是哪個不懂戰爭笨蛋高官的主意，犧牲一整座城去支援人口較少的戰線究竟有和居心？

登坂讓他信任的軍官領隊，護送城裡的人撤離，士兵們不是押糧食就是去支援轉移傷兵，身邊不留一個人。

撤城的決定讓很多民眾慌的直哭，腿軟暈倒的不少。他信任的軍官抱起癱軟在地上的婦人，堅定的對那個婦人說，我們現在離開，就不會死，死亡比離開家園恐怖多了，只要還活著就有希望。

岩田一直很聰明，拉拔他上來當軍官果然是對的，登坂疲憊的接受金髮男孩道別的軍禮，感嘆無法親自擁有如此能幹的將領於麾下，等到岩田明白自己沒有殿後指揮，而是留在城裡時，已經無法回頭了。

最後時候他想見隆二，如果能親口聽到他說愛自己該有多好？

但他一直沒有在離城的人裡見到想看的人，人實在太多了，岩田也離開兩天不好聯絡，難道錯過了嗎？

躲過最後巡察城裡的士兵，登坂躲在岩田的房間裡面，覺得自己無能的可笑，但除了一座代宰的空城之外，他只剩下無用的自尊心。

原本還期待能見到他愛的人，卻得不到那個人的一句再見，想到今市真的不在意自己又讓他心如刀割。比起明白自己的失敗，付出的心被人棄之不顧更令自己心痛。

聽到士兵們最後集合的哨音，他知道城裡只剩他自己了。

他回到房間，發電報給前線。

今市躲在三代目的密室整整一週，他不想離開這裡，所以不敢見任何人，他知道Elly會找他，所以留下一封信告訴騙他，說登坂中校會先護送他走，要他趕緊跟上。

他知道Elly會傻傻的相信他，就跟他相信登坂即使在撤離的人群中沒看到自己也會認為自己已經跟大隊離開一樣。

登坂中校是個英俊的傻瓜，在命都保不住的時候還有心思說愛他，傻傻的抓的他的手放在砰砰跳的心臟上，肉麻兮兮的說是每一下都是為了他而跳動的。

隆二不知道怎麼回應，只能一次一次獻上自己的身體，來回報登坂的真心，但那顆心好重，灼熱的燙手，他不能收，也不敢收。

仍在前線的哥哥如果活著，肯定會撤退到這裡，明明如果他能上戰場，哥哥就能回家的，那裏沒有眨眼之間的生與死，只有商場上的阿諛我詐，哥哥不適合血，商場才是他的天下。

養父讓他回到家族就是為了保護哥哥，替哥哥獻上生命，但他卻失敗了，讓寵著自己長大的人替他衝鋒陷陣。懲罰自己待在危險的城市不夠，當墮落的男妓也不夠，他必須償還更多。

至少如果哥哥戰死，他也不可以活。

對於登坂很抱歉，他要的，今市隆二給不起，因為他已經欠別人太多太多了。

隆二在寂靜的城市裡待了兩天，終於推開密室的門，緩慢的穿過寧靜的客廳，回到他的房間。寂靜就像在海裡悶的他快要窒息，他需要彈上一曲才能停止讓他發狂的寂寞。

他一步一步靠近鋼琴，不知道自己為什麼要這麼謹慎，如果敵人衝進來，肯定不會這麼安靜的。

盯著自己的腳的隆二沒有留意到，房間的死角裡，站著一個憤怒的男人，眼裡的火焰將哀傷的淚痣炙燒的有如即將融化一般。

「你為什麼還在這裡！？」

今市記不清自己怎麼回應的，只記得眼裡都是他難過又憤怒的表情，失控的登坂広臣粗暴的把他壓在鋼琴上，沒有任何準備的進入他，今市尖叫，在恐懼過後是無盡的疼痛。

他跌跌撞撞的想逃回樓上的密室，但登坂速度快他太多。望著自動上鎖的密室，隆二絕望的看著登坂離他越來越近。

那一個月有如惡夢一般，登坂發現他受傷之後，沒有在強迫他，只是不准他離開視線，用讓人發瘋的問題打破城市的寂靜。

「你留在這裡是在等誰？」

「你一點都不在意我嗎？」

「為什麼不愛我？」

戰火一天天的靠近，登坂卻冷靜的不可思議，摟著無力掙脫的隆二好像得不到回應也沒關係，只要還能將他擁抱在懷裡就足夠。

深怕自己逃走的登坂無時無刻都握著他的右手，牽累了換左手，隆二從剛開始的害怕、抗拒、厭惡到妥協。

飛彈落地炸毀幾公尺遠的軍營與住宅，那時登坂和隆二在溪邊捕魚，登坂堅持握著他的手，這讓捕魚過程漫長又沒效率，天都要黑了才補到一兩隻。

就在隆二累的想拿石頭砸暈登坂時，飛彈降臨城市，震波將他們緊握的手分離，隆二原以為自己會得到解脫，但在急流中他無法呼吸，湍急的河不知道要帶他去哪裡，登坂慌亂的在呼喚他，急切的想趕上自己。

可是太遠了，登坂離他太遠了

隆二醒來的時候，右手仍被緊緊的握著，他下意識的想掙脫，而他第一次成功了。

手裡殘留的溫度燙的要命。

隆二意識到對方溫度會高的原因後，終於抬頭看向登坂。這些日子自己不願意正視的臉憔悴的可怕，散發不自然紅色的臉夾邊有一道長長的疤痕，看起來因為海水浸泡有些潰爛，毀了那張英俊的臉。

他撐起身子，發現他們離河其實不遠，明白是登坂救到自己之後，撐著最後意識移到這裡。隆二很想把他丟在這裡，結束一場惡夢，可是他又能去哪裡？

留在他身邊？

空蕩的右手重新握住男人的，他幾乎可以預見清醒的登坂發現自己沒有離開後，笑的會多甜。然後想到他眼睛裡都是自己，隆二忍不住也笑了。

三代目一樓的玻璃全被震碎，但是樓上的房間與密室都還是完好的，隆二和登坂回到密室之後，隆二放棄逃跑之後，取得食物與資源的方式簡單多了。

有無盡時間的兩個人開始探索彼此身體，隆二迷迷糊糊的開始稱呼登坂為臣，覺得自己好像愛上他了。那些日子他都過的糊里糊塗的，只記得臣的臉，親密的吻，讓人上癮的結合快感。

然後這段有如夢境一樣的日子在某日大隊人馬進入城市後，如鏡子一般碎裂了。密室被人開啟，門外站著的人是他的哥哥、Elly與岩田，他們被各自的家人擁抱著，原本緊握的手自然的鬆開了。

登坂広臣仍被軍法審判，雖然有大量的人替他求情，但是撤離整座城的行為仍被多數軍人唾棄，除了明白事情狀況的城市居民與他的屬下能體諒外，全國罵聲一片。

與此相對的是在逆境中求得勝利的將軍片岡直人，身為今市隆二大哥的他對於弟弟躲在城內的愚蠢行為氣的說不出話，到也不捨得真的懲罰他的傻弟弟，只是將與登坂中校有著說不清關係的笨蛋送到醫院治療，阻止他們相見。

他不知道隆二是不是真的愛上登坂，因為找到隆二時，他的情況很糟糕，精神好像不太穩定，但是登坂看著自家弟弟的眼神又不像假裝，採取分離的政策，也是希望能靠時間看出端倪。

心理治療師山下聽著今市隆二吞吞吐吐的說著那段時間的生活，並不建議今市接觸登坂，隆二盯著自己空蕩蕩的手掌，壓下心中的不適，乖巧的遵守醫師囑咐，拒絕接聽登坂的電話。

最終登坂還是被判下兩年的刑期，用來懲罰他當兩個月逃兵的日子，同時也因為他最終保護整城人民的舉動，升他的軍階為上校，和平的日子之下大家對於經濟的復甦更加關注，誰還裡那個軍人的事情？

在入獄前，隆二來看他了，隔著玻璃，那個漂亮的男人在自己併攏的三根修長的指頭上親吻，隔著玻璃送給了他。

登坂以為隆二回應他的愛了，哭的淚流滿面，不知情的人以為他委屈難過的顧不上形象。

入獄後，隆二卻一次也沒接他的電話，寄出去的信杳無音訊，這兩年他就像消失在這個國家裡面，除了他的上司與下屬之外，沒有人記得他。

出獄的那天，登坂是茫然的，自由之後又怎樣呢？成為上校之後在沒有戰爭的世界自己又能做什麼？

監獄門外很安靜，靜的就像只有他和隆二的那座空曠的城市，只可惜現在只有他一個人。

監獄門外有台等待他的高級轎車，不太像他屬下買得起的東西。正當登坂疑惑的時候，車門打開，走下一個他朝思暮想的人。

「臣，我來接你了。」

刺激他眼眶的劇痛讓他疼的捂住雙眼，而今市隆二拉下他的手掌，親吻他的淚珠，笑的很可愛。

「既然你的刑期結束，那我們重新開始吧？」

沒了…大家情人節快樂～


	2. 後篇

登坂広臣回家的時候，家裡的人反應相當冷淡，對他帶給家裡污名的失望，給予冰冷的漠視。

他早料到他們的反應，但他還是回來了，這是他生活超過大半輩子的家，除了心之外，所有的東西都在這裡。

隆二跟著他進門，一開始還有點侷促不安，然而見到他父母冷眼的態度，那小心翼翼的態度消失，變的冷漠不近人情。

登坂有點訝異，但想想也能理解，不然以他溫合的樣子是要怎麼上戰場？知道隆二轉變原因的登坂安撫的握住他的手，牽著他上樓，右手再度感受到久違的體溫，隆二用力的回握。

登坂剛進房門，就被隆二推靠在門邊的櫃子上，熱情的唇急切的貼上他。

「隆二…？」

退去寒冷的武裝，隆二又變成他熟悉的模樣，不過以前可沒現在熱情。摟著他的腰，登坂任他啄吻自己的臉頰和頸側，在他舔上耳根的時，他微微推開身上的人。「我…」

隆二背對光線所以登坂看不見他的表情，只能藉由緊貼的身體感受到對方情動的體溫。「我很想你，臣…你不想我嗎？」

今市隆二就是有辦法把登坂広臣變成滿腦子欲望的笨蛋，拋下心中那堆說不完的話，登坂拖起隆二的臀部，抱他去床上。

他們急切地退去彼此的上衣，隆二讚嘆著他在獄中鍛鍊出來的結實肌肉，而登坂則是心疼的觸摸可以輕鬆計算肋骨的腰部。

「怎麼這麼瘦？」登坂沙啞的問，低頭吻著瘦骨嶙峋的人，原本富有肌肉充滿彈性的腰只摸的到骨頭。

隆二難堪的推開他的臉就要拉上衣服：「很難看？」

登坂壓住隆二的胸口，輕鬆的制住他的行動，以緩慢撫摸與無數的吻作為反駁，澎湃的欲念此刻都化成無盡的愛憐。

以前梳到右側垂落在臉頰邊的頭髮剪的短短的，垂在耳邊的金色十字架換成小巧的銀色耳釘，身上聞不到香水和煙味，退去繁複花紋的外套，穿著半退白色襯衫的隆二，有如涉世未深的少年。

隆二在滿是愛意與疼惜的眼神下紅了眼眶，性在認識登坂之前只是種逃避現實的娛樂，是眼前的人讓他體會到存在愛情的結合是怎樣的，即使一開始違背他的意願，但不可否認自己在最後沉淪，甚至選擇留在他身邊。

「你不欠他什麼的，隆二。」隆二想起山下醫生的話，「你已經自由了。」

隆二摸摸登坂的臉頰上淺色的疤，那道在急流中被劃傷的痕跡是上天的懲罰，永久留在他的臉上。男人停下親吻隆二腰側的動作，露出難過的表情，淺棕色的頭髮垂落在眉眼之上，眼袋上的淚痣有如下一秒要滴落的淚水。

他討厭男人的愧疚與退縮，他抓住登坂的手，含住他的食指，含糊的說：「直接進來，臣，我已經準備好了。」

片岡宅邸

「隆二呢？」

山下健二郎茫然的回頭，看見一身筆挺軍裝的男人站在門邊，有如兇神惡煞般直瞪著他。

「我怎麼知道？我是醫生不是保母…」

男人聽到第一句就甩頭離開，根本不聽他的抗議。山下嘆一口氣，雖然隆二是很可愛、很配合的病人，但他的哥哥實在很難溝通。

強硬的要他住在這裡持續觀察隆二的行為，以山下看來，真的有些過度謹慎。除了胃口不佳外，隆二情緒都很穩定。反而是哥哥片岡直人需要去治療一下他的焦躁問題，戰爭都結束兩年，他還在戒備狀態，拒絕接受任何戰後心理輔導。

難怪隆二總是要往外跑。

山下有點幸災樂禍，隨即一個念頭讓醫生愉快的表情變得僵硬。如果片岡直人跑來他這裡找隆二，是不是因為隆拿找他看診當作藉口？會讓隆二對最敬愛的哥哥說謊，也只有那件事情了。

「喔，該死的。」山下慌忙的衝到樓下，打電話給此刻能夠挽救最糟糕情況的人。

今市幾乎是以被對折的姿態被登坂進入到最深處，前所未有的深入讓他想尖叫，下意識的就想逃開，然而高級柔軟的床墊限制住他的行動，只能隨著床墊的反彈迎合男人的插入。

發現自己無路可逃的隆二緊咬著下唇，瞪著天花板上的華麗水晶燈，緊緊的抱住在身上馳聘的登坂，三兩下就達到高潮。

登坂感受到他體內的痙攣與收縮，體貼的放緩動作，漆黑的瞳孔裡理都是對方攤在床上高潮的無法回神的模樣。「你好敏感啊，隆二。這樣你今天打算釋放幾次？」

男人在耳邊的調戲比愛撫更能撩撥情慾，今市的腿環掛在登坂的腰上，圈的更緊更近，挑釁的說：「你今天能讓我射幾次？」

兩人在床上糾纏好久才捨得分開，疲憊的隆二趴在登坂的胸口上，靜靜等待呼吸平復。

登坂撫摸男人的背脊，兩年份的欲求根本不是幾個小時能夠消化的，但他明白隆二的體力到了極限，之後還有時間，今天就先讓他好好休息。

山下帶著援軍趕到登坂宅邸時，片岡直人已經在那裡胡攪蠻纏好一會兒。登坂夫婦試著和他溝通，但是對方根本聽不進去。

登坂先生看見一台軍方的車子停在門口，以為片岡瘋到直接派人進到他家裏搜查，氣的直打哆嗦。

片岡皺眉瞪著來者，他是真想派人來揍登坂広臣沒錯，可是另一位當事人是他的弟弟，事情鬧大絕非他所樂見。

下車的是一個高大健碩的男人，狹長的雙眼，端正的五官與瀏海全梳到上面固定的髮型，不就是那混帳的直屬上司，混帳加三級的小林直己？

登坂先生看見兒子的長官，頓時鬆一口氣，即便兒子再怎麼不成器，軍隊仍沒把他踢出體制，如果軍方能內部處理，事情就簡單多了。

「你來幹什麼！？」

「片岡將軍，你又在幹什麼？」小林直己冷靜地問，以非常緩慢的步伐慢慢接近片岡。

如果身上有毛的話，片岡直人一定是全部炸開的狀態，比起找不到他弟弟，見到小林直己更讓他抓狂。「關你屁事！？」

山下多在車子的副駕駛座，忍不住慢慢往下滑，試圖把自己的上半身隱藏在擋風玻璃之下。

明明隆二是說哥哥肯定聽小林的，怎麼會是這副見到仇人的模樣？

「當然關我的事情。」

片岡衝上前，揪住小林的領子：「是你讓隆二去接那個下三濫的！？」

「他叫登坂広臣。」高大的男人冷靜的說「隆二來拜託我，我沒有理由拒絕。」

「你怎麼沒有！？你明明知道他做了什麼！」片岡激動得連說話聲音都岔氣，用力推開小林，片岡轉身又朝登坂夫婦罵：「你們連兒子去哪裡都不知道嗎！？」

「冷靜點，直人。」小林把人往懷裡拉，這個舉動讓山下大吃一驚。

車輛行駛的聲音傳來，不大的前院空間被兩台訪客的車堵住車道，駕駛者也只能跟著停在後面。

聽到聲音的片岡推開小林，怒氣沖沖地過去逮人，而小林則是先轉身跟登坂夫婦點頭致意，才跟上前者的腳步。

今市看見生氣的哥哥也沒有害怕，露出傻傻的笑容下車，還想介紹一旁嚴肅的登坂給他認識，不怕死的往蜂窩捅。

「跟我回家！」

今市回頭看一眼登坂，依依不捨的站在原地不太想走。

「你還敢出現在隆二面前！？」片岡見弟弟不合作，只好把砲火對準敵人。

「呃…」

「你帶他去哪裡！？你又強迫他了嗎？」

「直人哥，他帶我去吃飯。」今市立刻跳出來解釋，這下真的有點後悔沒有立刻跟他哥哥回去。「我們回去吧？」

「那又怎樣？他帶來的傷害還是存在！你知道因為你的存在隆二連琴都沒辦法彈了嗎！？」直人越說越氣，最後一句簡直在咆哮。

「什麼？」

今市臉色刷白，他扯著哥哥往車子的方向走。「我們回去。」

「等等，隆二！」

跟上來的小林直己抓住想追上去的登坂，用屬下難以掙脫的力道緊緊把人定在原地，無奈的登坂只能目送車子揚長而去。

「山下醫生，麻煩你將隆二的車子開回家，我和登坂還有事情要談。」小林對縮在副駕駛坐下的人說。

「不行的，如果被片岡發現，他會宰了我的。」

小林停頓幾秒，然後很殘酷的點清一個事實：「他早就看到你了。」

小林直己看著他沮喪的屬下，思考著該如何開口。

「登坂上校，你只有一個月的休息時間，下個月的星期一，你要到軍隊報到。」

「是的，長官。」

聽他回的有氣無力，小林頭疼得往後靠，登坂一直是他的得力助手，偏偏在情字上面栽了跟頭，做出出格的行為，實在有違軍人身份。

戰爭只是暫時結束，兩國之間的停戰協議只是一個薄薄的紙，不謹慎處理的話戰爭很可能又會開打，曾今是他心腹大將的登坂一直是最出色的，眼下正是需要他回歸的時候。

「趁這些時間把問題處理好，我需要你全心全力的協助。」小林嚴肅的說「透過你兩年前的電報，已經縮小間諜的名單，只要再幾步就能達成目標了。」

「這兩年那名間諜沒有在針對片岡將軍？」

小林聽到他的問題，露出罕見的笑容。「這兩年片岡直人不碰軍務，高層也拿他沒辦法，在商場上的他所向無敵。」

登坂已經習慣上司碰上片岡就會有臉部變化的奇觀，心中不得不承認片岡直人的聰明手段。

在立下致勝軍功後毫不留戀的放下實權，卻透過金錢的力量掌握更大的先機，抓住國家的命脈之後，反而放大他的重要性，讓間諜不敢輕舉妄動。

兩國會一直有打不完的戰爭，說底還是為了天然資源與金錢，片岡家族傳到現在這一帶，簡直富可敵國，在戰爭期間有多少金援是來自片岡家，大概連總督都不敢承認。

商人出生的片岡卻在兩年前的戰役中被推到最前線，簡直是天方夜譚，背後究竟是誰在暗中操作，敵國又是怎麼猜到片岡所在的位置，都是他持續探究的事情。

「我會把你的手下調回身邊，回歸軍隊之後，你就做你擅長的事情。」

剛出獄的第一天，遭遇各種大起大落的登坂此時心情降到谷底。「他們願意？」

「岩田和Elly簡直迫不及待，你把他們訓練的很好。」小林有些諷刺地說「待在誰下面都不停在惹事，大概也沒什麼人願意收他們。」

登坂不知該感到欣慰還是難過，幸好還有一個事情他想確認清楚。「今市隆二是片岡家的養子？」

小林似乎有點訝異他的問題，但很耐心的回答：「沒錯，同父異母，他父親接隆二回來頂替長子上戰場。」

登坂這才明白為什麼隆二要待在危險的前線，長官的視線像銳利的針一樣，戳著他的心臟讓他難以呼吸。

他對今市的了解是這麼的少，就連他的背景都搞不清楚，又怎麼能渴望對方的愛？就連他都開始質疑自己。

「你兩年的牢獄的判刑是片岡直人促成的，並非完全因為你撤城的決定。聽到這一點你還想去見隆二嗎？」

答案在登坂心中是無庸置疑的。

登坂歸隊之後，著手開始疏理戰爭期間的機密文件，有著岩田和Elly的協助，他們作業速度非常的快。

前罪犯登坂上校的身份成為最好的掩護，軍中的人多數都不願意與他有接觸，以前處得不錯的人見到他都避如蛇蠍。

他抽空和長官小林去片岡家拜訪幾次，卻都沒能見到隆二，在片岡當家銳利的視線下，登坂狼狽地離開會客廳，走到長廊透透氣。

片岡家宅邸是他祖宅的五倍大，光是一個會客廳就能當作宴會舞廳使用，宴會廳的牆面用300多公分的超大鏡子拼接而成，接縫處用金屬與水晶座組合，繁複的花紋與少見的設計足以顯示片岡家對於門面的用心程度。

不需要點燈，經過特殊設計的宴會廳就很充足明亮，瞪著舞廳裡的鏡子，登坂清楚看見自己失落的表情，落魄的可笑。

「臣！」一個熟悉的呼喚從宴會廳的另一側響起，似乎從某個暗門進來的今市朝他跑過來，幼稚的撲到他懷裡。

接住他想的要命的人，登坂狂喜的將他緊抱在懷中，順勢在原地轉了一圈，引來對方的笑聲。

「我好想你。」今市把臉埋在他的頸窩，直嗅著他的眷戀的味道。「哥哥都不跟我說你來了。」

『難怪都找不到人。』登坂無奈的心道，思考是否該用其他方式與他聯絡。

一邊的人熱情的親吻他的頸側，抓著登坂的手掌往自己衣服的縫隙裡帶，另一隻手更是大膽的直往他的褲頭裡鑽。

「等等，隆二，等等。」登坂及時拉回神智，不想再和上次一樣沈迷在溫存裡，忘記他欠隆二的話。

今市難掩失望，他捂著登坂的嘴巴，聚集的淚水染紅眼眶，拒絕聽到登坂的話。「我不想聽，臣，我不想聽你的道歉，如果你不想做，就不要再來煩我。」

拉開今市的手，聽到隆二把見面與做愛直接劃上等號的話，讓他既是憤怒又是難堪，但他還是要說，否則他無法坦然的面對隆二，厚著臉皮稱呼他的執著是『愛』。

「對不起，隆二，強迫你與拘禁你的事情都是錯誤的，我…」

今市一個勾踢就將登坂掃到地上，緊接著是朝他臉部直擊的右勾拳，速度快的他來不及閃避或格擋，臉頰吃上這一記，痛得他有點暈，根本抓不住轉身就跑的人。

他緩過勁要追的時候，今市早就跑的沒影了。嚥下口中的血液，登坂舔過臉頰內側破皮的傷口，挫敗的往會客廳走，難受的想去喝幾杯酒麻痺自己。

腦袋一片混亂的登坂忘記要先敲門，會客室裡的兩個將軍並沒有先前的劍拔弩張，蠻橫不講理的片岡低著頭，親吻背對他坐在椅子上的小林。

兩人像完美畫作一般的幸福畫面看在登坂眼裏甜蜜的刺眼，踉蹌的退離會客室，他渾渾噩噩地往花園裡走。

「…你的混帳屬下好像看見了？」片岡抬起頭，但沒有收回放在小林肩膀上的手。

小林張開眼睛，整理一下頭髮，又變回一絲不苟的模樣，再次糾正道：「他叫登坂広臣。」

那天之後，即使沒有片岡的阻攔，他也見不到今市，這讓登坂有點後悔，得不到心又如何？起碼還能見面，不會有現在的下場。

今天來阻擋他的人，是今市相當信賴的山下醫生，近看才發現他的身材甚至比自己或岩田還高。

「幹嘛？隆二不想見你，你來多少次都一樣的。」

「這位是上校，你什麼態度！？」岩田氣憤地指責「叫你把人帶出來，就乖乖的把人帶出來！」

「怎麼？你覺得你們家上校很偉大？」山下不吃他這套，大概跟片岡平時的壞脾氣鍛鍊有關。「先跟片岡將軍溝通溝通，講贏了我才聽。」

岩田大概沒遇過這麼嗆的平民，氣的梗著說不出話。

登坂難得見機靈地岩田吃鱉，如果在其他的場合他可能還會笑，可是現在他笑不出來。

「這個幫我交給隆二，聽說很好吃。」

「欸？什麼？喔…隆二不吃這個的，你不知道嗎？」山下才不管登坂難堪的臉色，自顧自的把整袋東西拿走「沒關係，我喜歡，慢走不送啊！」

岩田在旁邊嘮叨怎麼有這種人，體貼的假裝沒看見長官難堪的臉色，忍不住感嘆，這連對方喜歡什麼都搞不懂的戀愛要怎麼談啊…

山下才剛踏上二樓，就看見今市站在那裡，眼裏直盯著他手上的袋子。「咖哩餡的包子，這洋味的食物你不吃的。」

今市攤開手掌，無言的要求醫生上繳。

「恩，很好，只要掛上登坂名字的東西你就吃了，是吧？」山下心疼一下差點就能進他肚子的食物「瞧你都長肉了。」

今市拿著東西躲進自己房裡，無視山下的揶揄，身為他的醫生兼好友，山下跟著進去房間。

悶悶吃著包子的隆二臉頰鼓鼓的像是超巨大的天竺鼠，可愛是可愛，但再這樣吞下去會噎死的。看不下去的山下倒杯茶遞給隆二，要他緩點。

「三兩天就眼巴巴地送吃的來，你還不見他？」

「…我不要他的補償。」聽著隆二賭氣的話，山下也懶得說破。

「你哥哥決定卸下軍職，全心處理家族事務，那你呢？」

「…在家裡。」隆二悶悶地回答。

「在家裡幹嘛？」

隆二又不回答了，簡直是個還沒長大的小鬼。

「說吧，你不見他的理由。」山下雙手交叉，擺出一副專業醫生的態度。

「你明明就知道。」

「老原則，你得說出來。」

隆二嘟起嘴，把其中一顆包子遞給他。

山下搖頭「賄賂無用，你不說我讓你哥來問你。」

「他跟我道歉了。」

「…所以？」

隆二白他一眼，好像在嫌棄山下愚笨。

「他是該跟你道歉，然後？」

「沒有然後，所以我就跟他說不要見面了。」

山下皺著眉頭，他的病人又開始往嘴巴裡面塞包子，隆二真是他見過最傻的一個傢伙。「你的癥結點該不會在『道歉』這件事情上面？」

「反正我不需要他的道歉。」

「隆二，他需要道歉！登坂広臣對你做的事情是錯誤的，我以為我們取得共識了？」

「我知道他是錯誤的！但我不需要他再三提醒我這件情！」隆二生氣的說「我需要的只是一句他出來之後都不再提的一句話！」

山下抱著頭，終於明白隆二在糾結什麼。重新整理好思緒之後，山下從隆二懷裡搶走一個包子，在對方的瞪視下，泰然自若的咬一口「你認為他做的這些都在補償？」

「不然幹嘛一直送吃的？」

「你認為補償是基於怎樣的心理？」

「愧疚感？」

「那你認為他囚禁你又是基於甚麼？」

「獨佔慾？」

「這些情感源自於？」

隆二不想回答，丟下剩下的包子就直接溜了。

山下鬆一口氣，如果片岡知道早點把登坂放出來就能結束弟弟的厭食症會不會很後悔？他都可以預測到，之後兩人和好，也許在鋼琴附近溫存一下，隆二又能快樂彈鋼琴的畫面。

袋子裡包子有10顆之多，山下連吃了三顆還沒能全部解決，想想走到樓下，要僕人把東西拿去廚房分，但最後包子被剛回家肚子餓的片岡直人吃下肚，就不是山下能預料的結果了。

小林和登坂突然間就終止時不時的登門拜訪，片岡直人沉得住氣，每天照常在家裡處理事情，反倒是今市隆二又開始食不下咽，整日愁容慘面覺得自己被拋棄，又氣登坂又氣自己。

山下日子過得也特別艱難，病人又開始厭食，病人的哥哥擔心就很容易發飆，登坂広臣的下屬岩田又一直來騷擾他，手邊還有份臨床的醫學報告要完成，每天都過的心力交瘁。

硬餵大家拿武力值其實不弱的小少爺沒輒，但哄今市吃點東西又難如登天，放著他不管今市又能餓到需要打點滴，幾個月下來他哥哥也受不了。

登坂在離開的第三個月後，踏上台階請管家通報。

迎接他的不是別人，而是四個月不見的今市，仍像紙片般瘦弱的他撲到登坂懷裡，抱得緊緊的不鬆手。

把人鎖在懷中，登坂喜的說不出話，愣愣地站在原地。

片岡站在門邊發現沒人理會他這個當家的，不得不出聲「傻站在門口給人看戲嗎？還不滾進來？」

登坂摟著今市的腰，頂著片岡不悅的皺眉小心翼翼的貢獻情報：「小林將軍待會就會到。」

片岡聞言讓人去備茶，還指名要什麼品種，讓兩人去偏廳好好談清楚。

「將軍真的放你跟我獨處？」登坂不敢相信自己的好運，摟著許久沒見的人一刻都不想鬆手。

「直己哥哥如果會來，直人哥的心情都會很好的。」隆二回答後反問「為什麼你這麼久都不來？」

登坂聽見忍不住笑了，親親懷裡人的唇，把大功告成的調查結果告訴隆二，而那名間諜也已經被處置。今市才知曉報紙上高官心臟病猝死的真相，他哥哥即使在強大也只是一個人，幸好還有小林將軍和登坂把人挖出來。

登坂在今市耳邊說出他一直想聽到的那三個字，得到今市熱情的回應，差點把持不住在開放的偏廳裡面動真格。

另一邊的山下醫生正嚴肅的在用打字機完成他的報告，對這機器很不熟悉的醫生已經作廢好多張紙，就連眼前這張也塗改過很多次。

「山下醫生？」

被嚇一跳的人不小心多戳了一下一個字母，好脾氣的醫生也忍不住發飆了。

「岩田剛典！」

笑咪咪的金髮軍官一身輕鬆的襯衫與西裝褲，靠在山下醫生的窗台邊，下午的陽光被他擋在身後，整個人有點閃閃發亮。

「好久不見，醫生，感謝你的幫忙，上校大概正在和今市先生世紀大和解吧？」

「你來幹嘛？害我又要重打了！」山下對於自己促成的事情自信的很，結果正如他預料，可惜打字機這玩意兒就不是他靠伎倆就能達成的。

「我來幫你吧，打字機我熟的很。」

「真的嗎！？」醫生宛如見到救星，雙眼發光。

岩田笑咪咪的從窗台翻進屋內，矯健的有如靈敏的貓科動物一般。「做為交換條件，醫生你得和我一起吃頓晚餐。」

「幫我把論文打完，我什麼都答應你。」山下醫生忙著搬他的手稿，沒有留意岩田過度燦爛的笑容。

一山還有一山高啊，山下醫生。

片岡和小林並肩順著林間走，在一言不發地小林旁邊的片岡露出外人無緣見識的柔和表情。

「你幹嘛又不說話？」

「嗯？想聊什麼？」

「你不說說你幹什麼去了？」

小林摸摸他的頭，這動作他只會在兩人獨處的時候做，片岡放任他弄亂他的髮型，順勢靠到他的身體與臂腕間，讓小林摟著他。

「我們期待的和平終於要到了。」片岡和小林走到樹林間的最高處，那裏有一塊平坦的空地，能順著角度看見城市。

小林低頭親吻他的臉頰，和片岡一起把籃子裡的方巾鋪開，席地而坐。

「今天是第三十年。」小林握住片岡的手，兩人自然的十指交扣。

「認識三十年，在一起二十年。」片岡附和，忍不住笑了，露出小虎牙的笑容跟年少記憶裡一模一樣。「隆二和那個混帳好像決定在一起了。」

「他叫登坂広臣。」小林不厭其煩地糾正。

片岡給他一個白眼，撒嬌般的頑皮模樣是小林專屬，他輕微用上一點力氣就把軍隊口中『堅忍不拔』的將軍推倒在方巾上，揚起一邊眉毛的男人還在裝正經。

跳到他身上的片岡再度翻一個白眼，把小林外套內層翻找『作案工具』，如果沒找到潤滑劑和保險套他片岡直人就跟小林的姓！

隨隨便便的就END了，對不起，因為我實在很急著想結束（WTF

完全少了登坂心態的描寫，大概跟我把力氣都花在Thank you那篇（推託）對於黑暗系的臣幹勁已經沒了…


End file.
